Gloomsday
Description Volume 2, Episode 6: With their invitation to Gloom Beach denied and Cleo in a royal funk, the ghouls have one last chance to prove they've got spirits! Summary Cleo is putting lipstick on while fantasizing about going to Gloom Beach. Her cell phone rings and she picks it up only to read that the invitation to Gloom Beach is denied. Distraught, Cleo lets out a scream so loud it blows a music teacher out the window. Elsewhere, Clawdeen confronts Draculaura about Clawd, but Draculaura, still embarrassed about last night, answers that she doesn't know how he is doing. The uncomfortable situation is broken by Frankie, who calls an emergency because Cleo's locker has been found open... and her lipstick is inside! Wondering where Cleo could've gone without the security of being able to touch up on her lipstick, Draculaura suggests the gym and creepateria, but Frankie has a better suggestion: the trophy cabinet. Frankie's hunch is correct, as the group finds Cleo cleaning the trophies, which only makes them more worried about Cleo's well-being. Frankie approaches her, but Cleo reacts with aggression, revealing that they don't get to go to Gloom Beach. The group is sympathetic to Cleo's disappoint, with Draculaura admitting that, bar Frankie, none of them gave it their best. As the group prepares to be sad about the situation together, Frankie brings up that all is not lost yet. Each year, Gloom Beach accepts a wild card team in the competition: any fearleader team that makes a video of their routine, posts it on FrightTube, and gets a million hits gets an automatic invitation to Gloom Beach. The group immediately starts planning, until Cleo brings up that, having just read the rules on Frankie's iCoffin, the deadline is in only two days and that the Fear Squad still is devoid of the skill needed. Clawdeen counters that they are not giving up and gets Draculaura and Frankie in formation with her, warming Cleo's feelings on the matter. Cleo takes up her role as captain and warns them it will be tough, which is an acceptable condition to all. With Ghoulia filming, the Fear Squad practices and repeats until they have the material for a good video. Draculaura even learns to suppress her disgust of meat for the benefit of the team. However, not everything is well as the Fear Squad's continued existence and enthusiasm gets the attention and ire of ex-members Toralei, Meowlody, and Purrsephone. Nonetheless, for the moment, the Fear Squad is oblivious to the enmity and once the video is put together posts it on FrightTube. It only takes a second before they get their first view, leading to a spontaneous cheer. Then Frankie Stein cheerfully adds they only need 999,999 more views, unintentionally taking her teammates' mood down. Characters Notes References * The title "Gloomsday" is a portmanteau of "doomsday" and "Gloom Beach". * FrightTube is a play on "YouTube". Continuity * Previously, Cleo doubted the team would get invited for Gloom Beach, and the Spirit Rally of the previous webisode didn't help the situation. Still, she starts out positively about the chances in this webisode, suggesting it's some time after the Spirit Rally. * Clawd and Draculaura's reconciliation after the events of "Varsity Boos" won't be shown in the cartoon, but must happen between this webisode and "Screech to the Beach". * The werecats show up for the first time since they left the Fear Squad in "Scream Building". Their anger over the Fear Squad's continuing existence would be brought up in full starting "Witch Trials". Errors * In the scene where the Fear Squad returns a baby bat to its nest, Cleo wears her regular bracelet instead of her fearleader bracelet. * When Purrsephone and Meowlody show up, Purrsephone's glove is on the wrong hand and Meowlody's striped lock is on the wrong side. * During the final scene when the Fear Squad puts their video on FrightTube, Clawdeen occasionally is animated with Draculaura's earrings in. Worse, she wears them on the same spot as Draculaura wears them, but Clawdeen doesn't have ears there. Other * This webisode contains the only appearance of the music teacher. Category:Volume 2